


Wedding Vows and Commitments

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Week 2018 [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Handfasting, It's an AU where after Ishval, Riza came back to Amestris to live with Kimblee, Riza is Ishvallan, Roy is Amestrian, Royai Week 2018, Wedding Fluff, and get secret married, and then Roy teaches her Amestrian and she teaches him Ishvallan, and they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Written for Royai Week Day 4: Photo PromptRoy and Riza marry each other using the old traditions of Ishval.





	Wedding Vows and Commitments

**Author's Note:**

> Bracketed text indicates Ishvallan.

Riza couldn’t help how nervous she was. There were still those in Amestris who thought that Ishvallans were filthy desert rats and mongrels. Any child she had with Roy would be a “disgusting half-breed” no matter how Amestrian they looked. But still, standing next to Roy, facing him and holding his hands… There was no greater pleasure than this.

[ Home is where we share a hearth. Home is where we share a bed. Home is where we cross the threshold heart in heart and hand in hand.] Riza spoke softly, gripping his left hand with hers, as she wove the red string around and between them. It was an old Ishvallan custom, and one she would make sure didn’t die out.

She heard a soft sob from behind them. That would be Roy’s friend, Alex. He seemed incredibly emotional at the best of times. The tears were nothing new. She smiled, keeping her eyes focused on Roy’s.

[Home is where we share a hearth. Home is where we share a bed. Home is where we cross the threshold heart in heart and hand in hand,] he replied, his Ishvallan having gotten much better in the last few months. He fumbled with his own string, wrapping it clumsily around their hands and tying it in a knot.

[I offer my heart, body, mind, and soul to you. I will give my everything as long as you give me your everything in return.]

[I accept your offer, and will give my everything to you. My heart, body, mind, and soul are yours as yours are mine.]

She smiled at him, stepping closer. [I vow to stand by your side in sickness and health. I vow to support you no matter what might happen in the course of our lives.]

[I vow to protect you, and care for you, no matter what the future holds.]

[I ask Ishvalla’s blessing over both you,] Miles said, standing in front of them, smiling at both of them. [May our Goddess watch and nurture your relationship.] “You may kiss your bride,” he said in Amestrian, and Roy leaned in, pressing lips gently to hers.

More cheers and applause echoed through the room, Alex’s tears cutting through the happiness. Roy brushed a hand against her cheek, wiping away her tears of joy. [You are a good man, Roy Mustang.]

[I can only hope to be,] he replied softly.

While their marriage might not be recognized by Amestris, they knew it would be recognized by Ishvalla. For them, that was all that mattered. Soon, they would find a way out of this place, and start a new life for themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
